


NYE fic: KakaSaku - Soulmates 'verse (oneshot)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates 'verse, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: KakaSaku - Soulmates 'verse (oneshot). NYE Kiss.





	NYE fic: KakaSaku - Soulmates 'verse (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> ohsotiny asked: Hello there! 

**Soulmates ‘verse**

The fireworks went off somewhere off the Hokage monument’s stone noses—looking like an unfortunate ecchi nosebleed from the Sandaime’s pointed face—, followed by more from the top of the cliffs. From their warm seat atop their roof, Sakura, Kakashi and their two children huddled together under the thick blanket watching the colourful explosions. Their oldest slept soundly in Kakashi’s lap while their baby, ever a night owl, watched the sky flash crimson and white from where it nestled at Sakura’s chest in its sleeper. Their home was a fair distance from the main village, allowing the miles to soften the pop and bang of the gunpowder. Their oldest, now four, didn’t stir from her cocoon at her father’s middle.

“Looks like she didn’t make it this year,” said Kakashi with a smile. Their oldest had always loved the fireworks. This year, though, too many sweets at their New Years Eve dinner had burned her out early. Her tiny snores made him grin beneath his mask.

“This one looks like she’s a fan, though,” said Sakura, smoothing her fingers over her younger daughter’s downy soft hair. Charcoal eyes shone up in wonder as another pop sounded further away.

“Shall we go for three this year?” asked Kakashi, wrapping his arm around Sakura.

“Not yet,” said Sakura, gazing down at their infant daughter. “Let me enjoy their babyhood.”

“Can we keep trying?”

Sakura laughed aloud as Kakashi leaned in close. “Always.”

“Happy New Year,” he whispered.

“The best of New Years,” retorted Sakura.

This time the baby only had eyes on her parents as they kissed above her to the pop-bang of the fireworks.


End file.
